


Where They End and We Begin

by Serena_chan



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Community: collarkink, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the kink meme - <i>I read an interview with Matt where he said when filming the plane explosion scene he starting sobbing profusely and was inconsolable. I would love some H/C where Matt goes too deep into his character and Tim has to help him out of it. Maybe with a side of Tiffani...but keeping it on the slashy side, please.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where They End and We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Can also be read at my [LiveJournal](http://hourglass244.livejournal.com/20630.html) and on the [kink meme](http://collarkink.livejournal.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and have no affiliation whatsoever with any of the actors. Apologies to those that this might offend.

It was their last day of filming for the first season. The scene was just between the two of them, Peter confronting Neal on the tarmac just before the plane blew up.

Alexandra, the actress that played Kate, had finished filming her short scene on the plane and had already left to take off her costume and makeup. As they finished their carefully scripted exchange, the director called for the plane to be removed from the shot. (The explosion would be filmed later without the actors, for safety reasons.)

All that was left was for Neal to turn, cry out, and race towards where the plane had once been while Peter tried to hold him back. They did several takes, Matt's reaction becoming more and more perfect each time. By the final take, Tim was practically tackling the younger man to the ground to hold him back, and Matt was sobbing in his arms.

Matt's sobs continued even after the director yelled, "Cut!" Tim kept his arms around him, rubbing his back comfortingly and waved away the few concerned crew members that tried to approach them. When it became apparent that the younger actor's tears weren't stopping, Tim gently guided him back to his dressing room and away from their coworkers' inquisitive gazes.

He settled Matt down on the sofa before sitting beside him and pulling him into his arms once more. Tim held him close and let his co-star bury his face in his neck to muffle his cries.

"Shhh, Matty," Tim murmured into his hair. "Let go of him for now. Let Neal go."

Tim thought he understood what was happening. Matt immersed himself fully in the rolls that he played, just as Tim did, and their filming schedule had been brutal for the last three months as they rushed to meet their deadline. The days had been long, leaving them with precious little down time...little opportunity to be themselves. It was on days like this that Tim himself had trouble deciding where Peter Burke ended and he began.

"I'm sorry, Pe - ah, Tim," he choked out at last, the small slip confirming what Tim already knew to be wrong.

"It's all right, Matty." He continued to hold him, whispering Matt's name several times in his ear, reaffirming who he was.

At last the tears stopped, although his breathing was still coming out in sharp gasps and sobs. Tim pressed their foreheads together.

"Try to match my breathing, okay?" He kept his breaths deliberately slow and steady.

When his breathing finally evened out, Matt opened his eyes to look into Tim's understanding gaze. There were so many things that he wanted to say to Matt just then, but he found himself being kissed instead.

Matt's hands came up to cradle the back of Tim's head, as he moved his lips against the older actor's. Tim heard Matt moan when he pushed his tongue into the younger man's mouth to taste him.

When they finally broke the kiss, neither pulled back very far. Matt's blue eyes were wide, and his body was slack, Tim's strong embrace the only thing holding him up.

After a few moments, Tim asked, "Was that for me, or was it for Peter?"

"I don't know," Matt confessed softly.

Tim's smile was warm as he brushed his thumb gently against Matt's cheek. "Let me know when you figure it out."


End file.
